Immortality
by HanikahTheWriter
Summary: "You never know how much you've loved something until you've lost it... Worse, I thought I would join them. But I never did." When Hiccup looses everything and learns he is immortal he questions why he has to live life like this. Everything he loved is now gone or extinct. What is the true reason Odin decided to keep on Earth? (Httyd)


**Okay, okay, okay. I know I haven't updated any of my other stories. But- I had this idea and I really wanted to write it. So… yeah.**

 **I'm sorry for any grammar, or spelling problems. Sadly I am not perfect.**

 **Here you go. Enjoy!**

 **(DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS FIC!)**

 _You never know how much you've loved something until you've lost it. Sadly I didn't learn this until I watched all of them die. Worse, I thought I would join them. But I never did._

Unlike my friends, they died young ages. I mean, young ages for this generation. Back when I was a Viking most would live until they were forty. Fishlegs was the only one out of all of them who died peacefully. The rest seemed to have died in the way they wanted too. Honorable in their own definitions.

Even at the age of thirty the twins were just as mischievous. But since they knew their time was coming to an end, they strived to find two beings to carry on their legacy. And who could be better candidates than my own children? Twins also, Helka and Halvor seemed the perfect age to begin dedicating their lives to Loki.

I was in the forge one morning with my eldest son, Audun. I was teaching him how to craft his first sword, and so far he was doing a decent job. After he had placed it in water to cool, terrible terrors began squawking to alarm us of something. Assuming the worst, like dragon hunters, I ran outside, Audun on my heels. We both stopped momentarily as we gazed at the flames surrounding our hut.

By the time I had reached our home, Astrid was beside me, and we both ran in looking for our younger children. We both trailed up the scorched stairs to where my old room had been. In the corner of the room laid our youngest daughter, Erika. Sleeping soundly amidst the chaos. Astrid grabbed our last offspring and ran out of the fire while I searched for the twins. I had no luck in finding them, so I quickly ran out of the house before I became a part of the ashes.

When I was out of the house, dragon riders began to drench our home with water. Meanwhile I fled to Toothless to search for my lost children.

I didn't even reach my dragon before my two toddlers ran to me and grabbed my legs. Both sobbing and mumbling words I couldn't understand.

I knelt down to be their height, and calmed them down.

"What is it?" I asked them. "What's the matter?" I doubted that they were crying over our home.

"Ruffnut," Helka started, her brother taking over.

"And Tuffnut," they cried a little bit more.

"What about them?" My insides began to sink.

The twins only point towards the forest.

With Toothless now behind me, I hopped onto his back. "Go to your mother," I say, watching them immediately run to Astrid.

Soon I was in the air. Soaring over the treetops, looking for any sign of the twins.

A sign came when something shined in my eyes. Reaching the forest floor I found their helmets laying in Death Song sap. Further on- droplets of blood staining the grass.

Eventually I learned the whole story. After Ruff and Tuff set my house on fire, they had taken my children into the forest. Unaware of the wild Death Song waiting for some prey to wander on by. They had saved my twins, and I am forever grateful to them.

Astrid and Snotlout both died a hero's death- defending the dragons.

Years after we had defeated Viggo and (what we thought was) the last of the Dragon Hunters, a new enemy arose. Like before we stood against them.

These people were advanced. Owning weapons more advanced than ours in every way. Even outsmarting our dragons. In fact their weapons seemed to replicate dragons themselves. Every time they aimed their contraption, a metal ball would emerge out of a cloud of smoke.

Snotlout was the first to fall due to this new power. He was hit right off the back of Hookfang. Falling deep into the ocean. By the time we pulled him back to shore all life was drained from him.

His death made us fight harder. We destroyed their fleets, and scared away the stragglers. We wouldn't let them take our dragons.

Soon only abandoned soldiers remained on some of our islands. Though they were left behind, they were determined to complete their mission. For us, they'd be a small mess to pick up. The only thing we had to fear was their crossbows. On second thought, they should be the scared ones. We had dragons.

It all went smoothly until the last island, were a few men remained. Maybe the feeling of success had gotten too far into our heads, that or it was an extremely lucky shot. Nonetheless Astrid was hit. An arrow pierced the middle of her chest.

With only a few blasts, I killed the rest of them before running to where Astrid laid on the sand. I held her in my arms, telling her that she'd be alright. By then I was shaking more than she was, but everything stopped when I felt her take a sharp breath in. Her skin paled a thousand times lighter, and her eyes fluttered shut.

At that moment I couldn't feel anything except for my heart shattering into a thousand pieces. Never again to be recovered.

I was the only one left out of the first group of dragon riders. All I could do was wait until I'd join them.

I never did.

Years passed. Soon my children were dead, and my grandchildren were dying. Toothless hadn't yet left me, thank Thor.

But, to my growing unluckiness, war returned. Legions from the same enemy that murdered my wife had come back.

In my anger I slew solo to destroy them. Thus resulted in Toothless and I falling first. Every second of every day I regret that decision.

Days- maybe weeks- later I awoke on the remains of a battlefield. Bodies from both armies lay dead beside me. I didn't care for any of them, except for the saddle beside me. Soaked with blood, along with his tail fin. Not only did they kill my dragon, but they probably stole him away to stuff him with cotton.

My fears had come true. I was alone. I had no tribe to return to, no dragons to rescue. I was powerless. Even if there were still dragons left in the Archipelago, I wouldn't be able to defend them on my own.

At that moment, I looked up at the heavens and cursed at them. I shook my fist in anger, demanding an answer as to why I was bestowed this curse. This curse of immortality.

Present Day (2014)

When I saw the movie poster I couldn't help but laugh. I didn't know I was that interesting. Sure, Cressida liked my story, and I knew she made a few books. I just didn't think they'd be that popular.

But of course no one believed that it was a true story. No one on this planet knows that dragons existed once. Except for me.

At first they did. They hunted them when there were no more dragon riders to stop them. Then they went extinct, and it became a legend.

Humanity did this a lot. For example: Unicorns and wizards. I guess it's just the way they work. If it isn't scientifically possible, it becomes impossible. And for some reason I find it amusing, that they just don't believe. Where do they think the stories came from? Their minds just evolve like everything else, I guess.

One of the perks of immortality is watching things evolve. Like wagons to cars, rafts to ships, kites to planes, and theatre to television. They learn from their mistakes, and rise from their failures. Yet, sadly, war seems to be one of their strong suits. I've lived through all of them. Once again, no one knows that, and I wouldn't expect them to. I keep quiet. Secluding myself in a cabin in a forest that hasn't been touched by housing companies.

I don't need to work either, which is amazing. In the fifties, I made a lot. Once this generation came my account skyrocketed.

Though I love my cabin, I do escape to the city a few times a month. Only to keep up with the times.

That's when I saw the movie poster for How to Train Your Dragon. A story obviously about me. I was the object of focus on the advertisement- besides Toothless.

Immediately I bought tickets. My timing worked perfectly as the next showing was in fifteen minutes. By the time I sat down, previews began playing, and the lights dimmed a bit more.

Smiling, I watched young children squirm with anticipation. Waiting for the movie to start.

The screen momentarily faded to black, before playing the logo for DreamWorks.

Watching the movie soon became emotional as memories flooded back. Mirroring what was happening on the screen in my head. It surprised me how accurate it was.

It was a beautiful picture. Astrid was beautiful. Everything was amazing.

For the rest of the day I couldn't stop remembering memories from my Viking past. It was truly the best part of my life. Yet, for some reason Odin took all that away from me. Keeping me here. How badly I'd love to march up to Asgard and give him a piece of my mind. What did I do to deserve this? What is so important that I have to live forever on Earth? Unable to die and return to those I love?

Whatever the reason, I had no choice. I couldn't go back, I couldn't die. So I shouldn't wish it. It's a waste of time, and there are things I could be doing. I might as well make use of all this time. Generations pass quickly, and if I don't keep up, I'll never catch up.

Late at night I woke up from a horrible memory. One from the First World War. The one time I had made a friend, I had brutally lost him. The same thing happened in the next war, then the next. Soon I gave up on the whole friend thing. That's why I moved here. So I could be alone, and not get attached to anyone.

As I laid my head on my pillow, a quiet noise echoed into my ears. Quiet enough that it'd be possible to ignore, but in the stat I'm in I wouldn't be able to. So, I sat up once more. Listening carefully to detect the noise. As expected, I heard it again. The sound of something walking on my hardwood tile. Almost silent footsteps, clicking silently before in landed again. If someone was in my home they were barefoot.

Next I heard my fridge open. Someone was definitely in my house. I step out of my bed, and mimick the quiet movements the invader tried using against me. I tiptoe down the hallway connecting my bedroom to the kitchen.

Like I had guessed, the fridge was open, and two dirty feet stood below the door. I creeped further into the room, and a girl stepped away from the refrigerator. An arm full of food resting in a used plastic bag.

She then spotted me. Startled, she almost dropped the bag, but caught it and ran towards my back door.

"Hey!" I shouted, and followed her into the darkness outside.

It could've been easier for her to run if she didn't have the bag of food with her. It was very easy to detect which direction she was running.

Along the way I spotted where she'd most likely end up being. Further up the mountain was a cave, lit by a campfire.

I slowed a bit, and waited behind a tree. Waiting to see a silhouette enter the cave. One did, and I resumed my running.

As I came closer to the cave, I made sure to move quieter. Tiptoeing once again, until I jumped out of the shadows to catch the thief.

She screamed in fright, and pulled something closer to her chest. When I got closer to her, I began focusing on the thing she was hiding. I was startled when I knew what it was.

The small creature resting in the young girls lap was none other than a baby dragon.

 **There you go! The first Chapter!**

 **I know. Totally surprising.**

 **Please make sure to review, follow and favorite!**

 **I'm having trouble deciding what dragon it should be, so if you have any ideas, please review.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
